


Parents in training

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Romero talks to his wife and unborn children.





	Parents in training

Romero rubbed his hands down Jewel's swollen abdomen delighting how she moaned when he ran his hand's.

Up to cup her breasts before thumbing over her sensitive nipples.

At first she couldn't stand Romero she thought he was a creep a pervert true but he wasn't a bad guy and he was the sweetest man alive.

she did not want children at first but the love they shared together on their honeymoon and these past year's.

That she couldn't imagine life without the Other quirky flirty ghoul.

by her side Romero placed his hand's where their babies were busy kicking up a storm and she winced from the discomfort and he knelt down and lifted up her dress.

To kiss at her stomach.'' What are you guy's up to?" He asked knowing full well he wouldn't get a response.

But the little flutters and kicks the twins gave him were enough of a response for him.'' You two be good okay? You don't want mommy to ground you once your born alright?" 

He said jokingly before placing his hand where the most movement was and the babies kicked where he had placed. 

His hand making his wife Jewel giggle uncontrollably.

''They said okay daddy they heard you loud and clear."

She replied taking his hand in her's And gently caressing them.

'' Your going to be a excellent father i just know it and your already the perfect husband." 

She complimented and Romero felt his heart flutter he usually was the one dropping cheesy cute lines but this one took the cake.

And he felt his heart melt from the kind words a blush spread across his face.

And he couldn't help but give her a derpy smile as wel.

l it was getting late so the couple decided to retire for the night they had to get up early to run errand's for their master.

And they Atleast wanted a few good hours of sleep to be able to function.

Like any able bodied adult switching into their pajamas.

And climbing into bed Romero stared lovingly.

Into his wife eye's she kissed him goodnight and the two entertwined fingers before falling asleep in each other's arm's.

Tommorrow was going to be one hell of a busy day for the both of them.

 

The end.


End file.
